


Part

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: Kurt being part of the Anderson family





	

Kurt was now officially a part of the Anderson family and that meant he took part on their traditions.   
He was surprised to see that there was some kind of competition between all the women in the house to see who cooked the best meal and that there was music all the time.   
Kurt woke up the 24th at 7 am to his husband wrestling with Cooper on the bed and all the family watching. Kurt stood up and went to the bathroom. He left the bathroom dressed and took his phone. It was way too early for this.   
They ate breakfast with chit chat and Pamela put Christmas music.   
Everyone played board games and Kurt won all the twister rounds. Blaine was the best on scrabble and Cooper on act it out. Everyone had a laugh and the atmosphere was really good.  
When it was time to eat dinner everyone talked about their days and the women watched which food was eaten more.   
Kurt hadn’t touched Pamela’s food but was eating her sisters, Liana. Blaine saw her mother look at Blaine, she didn’t like losing.   
-Babe, try the blue plate-said Blaine to Kurt’s ear  
-Why?-asked Kurt  
-Competition-said Blaine  
Kurt took it and Pamela smiled. Kurt ate it and he kept his face neutral. No woman could read Kurt’s face and it was driving them crazy.   
-Lets vote-said Pamela  
Kurt wrote the red plate, Lianas, and Pamela got mad when she lost. Now Kurt knew where Blaine got his competitive streak.   
The next morning Kurt and Blaine went down for breakfast and Pamela looked at her son-in-law  
-So do you think you have good taste?-asked Pamela  
-Yes-said Kurt  
-Try this pies-said Liana  
Blaine sat and Kurt tried them.   
-Yellow-said Kurt  
-He chose his own pie-said Liana  
-You brought pie?-asked Blaine standing up and leaving his mother’s pie to take from the yellow container.  
-Blaine you bought that container-said Kurt  
-I didn’t notice-said Blaine taking a big piece and sitting on the couch-I love this pie  
-What?-asked Liana and Pamela, clearly offended.   
-Best pie in the world-said Blaine eating it  
-He left the other one so it must be good-pointed Michael  
-He does love pie-said grandma  
-Can I try?-asked Cooper  
-From the container-said Blaine moving away his plate  
Kurt won the pie competition after everyone took a bite and Pamela and Liana were fuming.   
Blaine was still finishing the pie and he looked at his mother and aunt glaring at him  
-What?-asked Blaine  
-I’m your mother-said Pamela-I raised you on that pie  
-You always told me mine was good-said Liana  
-Its good-said Blaine  
-Then why did you chose his?-asked Pamela  
-Because it’s better-said Blaine  
Pamela took the fork and tried it. Liana did the same and it was really good. Both women glared at Kurt but he seemed unbothered. Blaine sat next to him and laced their hands.  
-So who is cooking tomorrow?-asked Michael over dinner  
-Me-said Pamela and Liana  
-You have already participated in the competition-said Michael-Leave other people the cooking  
The grandma nodded and everyone looked around.   
-I burnt soup-said Cooper  
-its runs in the family then-said Kurt  
Blaine threw bread at him and Kurt tossed it back  
-I am improving-said Blaine  
Kurt didn’t say anything and Blaine kicked him from behind the table  
-Yes you are-said Kurt smiling  
-I hate you-said Blaine  
-Feelings mutual-said Kurt smiling  
Blaine rolled his eyes and continued eating.   
-Kurt-said the grandma-Do you cook?  
-I do-said Kurt  
-So my little bean is not starving?-asked the grandma  
-No-said Kurt-definitely not  
-You do want to sleep on the couch-said Blaine under his breath  
Kurt rolled his eyes and looked back at Blaine’s grandma  
-He always loved to try food when we were cooking-said grandma-He had the cutest chubby cheeks  
-Grandma-complained Blaine  
-You did-said grandma-And he always hanged around in the kitchen to sneak off food, does he do that still?  
-Yes-said Kurt  
-Bad habits don’t die-said the grandma with a smile  
Blaine knew Kurt was officially part of the family when his grandma started telling him embarrassing stories.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
